Dean Loves His Pie, Among Other Things
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Everyday, around the same time, Dean Smith comes in for apple pie. Sam Wesson can't help but stare dreamily at this gorgeous man. Waiter! College Boy!Sam and Lawyer! Wealthy!Dean. AU-They are not related. NOT WINCEST. Age gap. Rated M. Warnings in every chapter. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooo, here I am again! Weeee! I had this inspiration when I was out the other day with my client; we were eating at Shari's. It's a pie place. With auh-may-zing breakfast, also, oml. BUT, Anna Miller's was used in this fiction, instead. It's an actual place, google it. It's almost the same as Shari's, basically. Unfg. Anyhoodles, Dean and Sam aren't related in this, so therefore, no Wincest. Age gap, slightly, but not too bad. I'll put warnings in every chapter, as usual. Sam is a waiter, and in college, age 22. Dean is a lawyer, filthy rich, but not snobby. Read on! More information in the actual story. Right now, it may be just a couple of chapters, depending on the feedback. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Wesson and Dean Smith, boo. :(

Warnings: Swearing...? I think that's it.

Dean Loves His Pie...Among Other Things

Chapter 1

Dean Smith carefully pulled up into the open parking space and hummed in satisfaction when he parked his black Impala perfectly, avoiding scratching his beauty of a car. He whistled a tune, turned off the car, and proceeded to grab his black briefcase and laptop bag. It was routine to come to Anna Miller's resturaunt everyday, usually around this time, to prepare for his client for the following day. Dean, 30 years old, works for a huge company; he has now for about 4 years now; he's decided to keep up with the "family business" and pursue his path as a lawyer. And he's a damn good one at that, given his reputation. He works hard, long hour days, and enjoys every second of it. His Friday nights usually consists of paperwork, unfinished business on his laptop (to include the demanding and tiresome emails from his boss, _oh joy!_ ), all with a couple of beers. Sometimes, his job is demanding; he's used to the long hours, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Locking his car, he smiles up at Anna Miller's neon sign, and heads inside, his stomach growling.

xxxS&Dxxx

Sam Wesson huffs his chestnut bangs out of his face, as he cleans another table, collecting dirty silverware and glasses and setting them carefully into the mahogany bin he's clutching to his stomach. Glancing up at the clock, he noticed it was 2:30pm, and the corners of his mouth turned up, forming a cheesy grin.

2:30 pm.

That meant only one thing.

That meant any minute now, Dean Smith would walk through the double doors, whistling the same familiar tune that Sam knew by heart now, and choose the same booth to open his laptop, engulfing with the pressures of his white collar job. His booth sits off in the corner, secluded away from the hustle and bustle of the other waiters running around, so quick to take care of the orders of those hungry customers.

And, to be honest, Sam does not blame Dean. He would do the same thing, given his circumstances. He attends San Jacinto Junior College, majoring in physcology. The class is somewhat tedious, homework not really much better, but he's used to it and enjoys the class, nonetheless. He loves learning about the function and emotions of the brain. Sam is 22, and he's been enrolled at SJJC for almost a year, with his basic studies already completed the previous year. Averaging an A- in his class, he also works at Anna Miller's, waiting tables, on the side for his rent and other necessities. Usually, his class is over at 1 pm. Immediately, he heads over to Anna's, (changing into his uniform in the bathroom) and does his scheduled shift, working until 8 pm, or even later than that. It just depends on the day and service. It's either dragging by, in this case, Sam commonly finds himself continously yawning, _bored_ out of his mind, or so busy he doesn't even have the time for his own dinner. But, when they aren't busy, he takes the time to gaze dreamily at Dean from afar. No shame.

Which brings us to the here and now.

Sam wiped his rag repeatedly over the same spot on the counter as he eyed Dean, and his stomach did flip-flops. It always does. Never seems to fail him.

"I'm pretty sure that same spot you've been wiping down for the past 5 minutes is clean, Sam."

Sam jumped at Jo Harvelle's amused voice from behind him, momentarily tearing his gaze from the beautiful businessman sipping his coffee with contentment.

"Here...You've got a little drool _right_ here. Let me just..." Jo said playfully, her thumb wiping Sam's mouth.

"I-I wasn't...I was just cleaning the counters..." Sam scoffed in denial.

She smirked, her arms now folded across her bosom. She had an evil glint in her eye, and a second later, she bounced off to sexy suit man's table, a menu in hand.

"Shit!" Sam muttered, his face turning bright red, and he huddled behind the coffeemaker. He went back to wiping down the machine, his eyes intent on them both. _Please, don't do anything stupid. Please, don't SAY anything stupid. Do NOT embarrass me, Jo._ He thought, grimacing.

Jo laughed loudly, flipping her blonde ponytail back as Dean chatted with her. Sam watched as Jo leaned over, her chest practically in Dean's face.

"Seriously?! How could she _do_ this to me?!" Sam frowned, his jaw clenching painfully. _I wish he'd look at ME that way._ He thought, now depressed with this whole situation. He sighed, now fiddling with the rag, wringing the dirty cloth over and over nervously in his hands, still silently watching the scene before him. He watched with envy, as Jo shrugged and walked away with a smile.

Approaching the counter with bold enthusiasm, she simply said, "Yep, definitely gay. You're welcome."

Sam gaped at her. "W-What? How do you k-know?" He asked, carefully searching her face for any signs of fibbing or joking around, and found nothing but honesty on her face.

"Sam, I practically had my _boobs_ shoved in his face, and he didn't even seem phased. He didn't bat an eye." She exclaimed calmly.

"Uh huh, ok." Sam muttered, peering over yonder at the gorgeous wealthy man, typing away at his laptop.

"Anyways, he's all yours. Once again. You're welcome." She repeated, and headed for the front counter as a young girl in pigtails licked her lips, eyeing the chocolate silk pie hungrily.

"Jo!" Sam hissed, panicking. He looked around frantically, and took a deep breath, composing himself. Blushing, he murmured out a quiet, "Thank you! You're the best!"

Jo smiled. "Damn right I am."

Composing himself once again, he smoothed his shirt, and headed for Mr. Sexy. He could feel the pounding of his heart through his ears.

"H-Hi. Is there anything I can get you? Maybe some p-pie?" Sam asked politely. He always suggests the pie, knowing the other man loves it and orders it almost every single time. _He does love his apple pie..._

Dean looked up with a smile. "Do you have the apple pie today?"

 _Bingo!_

"Y-Yeah, we do." Sam mumbled, taking out his pen and paper to jot down the older man's order. _His eyes...Fuck._

"I'll have that, with a bacon cheeseburger, cooked well done, and a side of fries. I shouldn't be eating all this junk food..." Dean muttered the last part with a frown, rubbing his otherwise perfectly toned (probably!) abs.

"I think you look great!" Sam blurted out. _Shit! No!_

"Thanks?" Dean shook his head slowly, and grinned, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"You're welcome." Sam winced, and he felt his face heat up. _Good going, dumbass._

"Who's your friend?" Dean asked, his head gesturing to a bubbly Jo at the cash register.

"Oh, that's Jo. She's...great." Sam deadpanned. _Seriously?! Geez, get a grip! Why is he asking about her?_ "Why?"

Dean shrugged, and took a sip of his black coffee. "I'm just wondering."

"Oh." Sam said displeasingly, his face falling. _Yeah, gay my ass. He's straight._ "I'll get this to the back kitchen. I-It should be ready, soon."

"Thank you, Sam." Dean grinned, eyeing Sam's name tag with his irresistable emerald eyes.

Sam shivered at the way Dean said his name, so husky, so smooth, and _damn it,_ Sam had it bad. He nodded and headed for the counter, distraught. "Gay my ass..." He mumbled with a huff. He felt naseous, walking to the bathroom with a frown. He wanted to cry. _So much for that..._

xxxS&Dxxx

Dean watched the waiter, Sam was it?, walk off with a seemingly forced smile. Dean knew those; he deals with them daily. He bit his lip worriedly. _I hope he's ok. He's really adorable._ Dean thought. _Nice long legs that go on for miles, those dimples, god. I wonder how old he is._ "Jo! Hey!" Dean said smiling, as he acknowledged the entergetic blonde heading towards his table, the cheeseburger and fries in hand.

Carefully setting down the somewhat hot plate, she replied cheerfully, "Dean. Here's your burger, well done, and a side of fries. How's everything else going?"

"How old is Sam?" Dean blurted out.

"Sam?" Jo tapped her chin, thinking. "Oh, he's 22, I believe. He goes to San Jacinto College with me. Why?" She smirked.

 _22\. Hmm. Not bad, that's only 8 years._ "I'm just wondering. Where did he run off to?" Dean questioned, glancing around curiously for the taller man.

"I think he went to the bathroom. He mentioned he felt a little sick. Sorry." Jo apologized with a shrug.

"Oh ok, well that sucks."

Jo hummed. "Well, let me know if there's anything else I can get for you. Ok?"

"Ok." Dean smiled and popped a fry in his mouth.

xxxS&Dxxx

Sam frowned as he watched Dean smile at Jo. _I want to be the one to put that smile on his face._ Wiping his hands on his pants, he went to grab Dean's pie.

"Here's your pie. Anything else you need, Dean?" Sam stated, forcing that same smile from earlier.

"I'm good for now, thank you, Sammy." Dean said around a mouthful of food, his eyes lighting up when Sam set the hot homemade apple pie before him.

Sam whimpered at the nickname Dean gave him, and tried to calm his racing heart. _Sammy? Why did he call me that? Doesn't matter, he's straight._ "Y-Yeah, no problem."

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Dean asked, his voice laced with worry.

"Huh?" Sam replied, stumped.

"Jo said you weren't feeling well earlier." Dean pressed.

 _Damn you, Jo Harvelle._ "Yeah, 'M ok." Sam answered quietly. _I am now, here with you._

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Dean said. "Thank you for the pie."

Sam nodded dumbly, and, this time when he walked away, his smile wasn't so forced.

xxxS&Dxxx

 _Yep. Definitely a cutie. I'm glad he's feeling better. Good to know._ Dean thought happily, scooping up the last remains of his delicious apple pie. _Great. Now it's back to work. And I didn't even finish the emails._ He sighed, and pulled out a $5 for Sam, folding it and placing it neatly under his now empty plate. He packed up his belongings, shuffling his way to the counter to pay. His brow furrowed as he saw Sam and jo whispering frantically amongst themselves. He pulled out his wallet, eyeing the rows of pies, varying from chocolate silk, peach, lemon meringue, blueberry, and pecan and eavesdropped a little, amused, at the two bickering. "Couple troubles?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh, he's gay."

They both spoke in unison, then Sam turned tomato red, and Jo walked off, grunting in dismay.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "That's good to know, I guess." He shrugged as Sam rang him up.

Sam swallowed as Dean gave him his visa card. _Well, now he knows. It doesn't even matter, HE'S STRAIGHT._ "That'll be 12.62."

Dean nodded as Sam swiped his card. "Is everything ok with you and Jo?" He quiered and popped a mint into his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's pissed at me because I got an A on an exam, and she got a B-."

"Uh huh. That's still a B." Dean said, his face confused, trying to understand.

"Right?!" Sam said, agreeing, handing Dean's card back. For a moment, their fingers brushed together, and Sam whimpered at the warm contact.

Dean noticed, but chose to keep his mouth shut. _Another day. He seems embarrassed enough._ Dean decided. He rolled the mint around in his mouth, watching Sam's eyes follow the movement. "Everything ok, Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice gruff.

Sam rushed out, "Yeah, great." He felt his cock stir as his eyes trailed to the thin expanse of skin, Dean's collerbone, and noticed he had small freckles. For a moment, he wondered just how many more are on this gorgeous man's body.

"Have a good day." Dean smiled, picking up his briefcase.

"You too, Dean." Sam whispered, entranced by this man's beauty.

"Sammy." Dean said once more.

Sam's cock twitched, now painfully hard, as he watched his crush leave. _Damn it. I hope I see him again tomorrow..._

Reviews make me :D You should review, because there's more to this. ;)

Marianne xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is gonna be a little on the shorter side. I've got my nursing test coming up, I have to study! :P My career depends on it. :) Enjoy!

Warnings: Mentions of sexual conversation, swearing...I believe that is it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean, as usual. Boo. :( No beta, all mistakes my own. Forgive me.

Chapter 2

The next day, Sam impatiently tapped his fingers on the counter. _Where is he? It's 2:33, he's late...he's usually here by now._

"Geez, he'll be here, chill out, Sammy!" Jo complained as she wiped the coffeemaker down.

Sam whipped around. "He's the _only_ one that has the priviledge to call me that!" He said angrily.

Jo gave him a _really?_ look, then burst out laughing. "You've got it bad!"

"Shut up!" Sam spat, mortified. "I do not! It...It's not like that! He's straight anyway, so it's not like I have a chance."

That got Jo's attention, and she stopped laughing, and tapped her chin. A confused look crossed her delicate features. "No...I told you yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Uh huh. Ok, sure Jo." Sam pouted, now checking the clock on the wall, as if _that_ would make the time go by faster. 2:37 pm. He slumped, defeated. _Obviously he's not coming in tod-_

"Hey Jo."

Sam gulped and saw Jo's devilish smirk. Swallowing, he slowly turned around meeting Dean's cheerful face.

"Sammy." He said, his eyes staring into the very depths of Sam's fucking soul.

"D-Dean, hey." He said nervously, waving.

"Everything ok?" He asked, his hazel eyes going from an amused Jo to a blushing Sam.

"Dandy." Sam gritted out, his gaze hard on his blonde friend.

She shrugged, walking off.

Dean frowned, knowing something wasn't right, shook it off, and headed towards his usual spot.

Sam immediately followed, now happy that Dean was here, ohmygod, eyeing his dark blue suit totally _not_ licking his lips. "C-Can I get you started with some pie?" He ran into a chair, face heated, and reached for his pen and paper as Dean sat down gracefully, already preparing his laptop for the time being.

Dean chuckled at Sam's eagerness to please. "Sure. And some coffee would be great, thank you, Sammy." Dean answered, eyeing the man appreciatively for a second.

Sam's mouth went dry. _Sammy. He called me Sammy. Again. Call me that all the time, please. Dean, I don't give a fuck._ "O-Ok." He jotted Dean's order down, purposely avoiding the man's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Dean questioned seriously. _Look at me, Sammy._ "Sammy?"

Sam's head snapped up so fast, he swore he had whiplash now. He gulped again, his throat dry, and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes obediently stayed glued to Dean's.

"It is ok if I call you that, right?" He asked, straight to the point.

Sam quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah, no one else does, it's ok if y-you do..." He shuffled his feet and groaned escaped his mouth.

This did not go unnoticed by Dean. "Good."

Silence.

Dean's computer dinged, pulling them both out of their trance.

Sam cleared his throat.

And just like that, Dean was back to his big grins and cheerful words.

"I'll have that r-right out for you." Sam stuttered, walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Dean's. He ran into a chair _again,_ blushed red, and with a squeak, he ran off.

Dean shook his head, a small grin on his face.

xxxS&Dxxx

"Geez, and I thought Matt and I had sexual tension..." Jo mumbled.

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" Sam asked, completely clueless, his brow furrowed as he once again, oogled Dean from afar. _He's so dreamy, fucking hell. How is he even real?!_

Dean looked up at that moment, like he somehow knew Sam was watching, caught Sam's intent stare, and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" Sam muttered, his face and ears heating up. _Act like you're cleaning the counters._ At that moment, his breathing hitched as he saw those shiny black shoes come into his view. He slowly looked up and met a smiling Dean Smith. "Y-Yes?"

"Could I possibly get some whipped cream for my pie?" He asked lowly.

Sam shivered at Dean's sexy tone, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Sure."

"Damn it, you guys just need to fucking go out on a date already. This is so adorably painful to watch you both make googly eyes at each other."

"He's straight, Jo!" Sam hissed under his breath, wishing right about now the floor would open him up and swallow him whole.

"Oh, I assure you, I am very _very gay._ I apprecaite a good looking man..." Dean trailed off seductively, his eyes raking up and down Sam's lithe body.

Sam choked.

"See! Ha! Told you so!" Jo cheered thriumphantly, pumping her fist in the air. She continued, "Soooo, Sam here, is a good looking man..."

Sam scoffed, beet red. "Jo...please... _stop."_

"Well, I'm going to make myself useful and go clean the stockroom. Keep it PG, boys!" She said happily, and she bounced off towards the back.

"So," Dean started, his voice low, leaning forward and placing his arms comfortably on the counter, "Whip cream?"

Sam stared into Dean's emerald eyes for a second. _He's gaygaygay I may have a chance. Whip cream? Where? Where do you want it Dean; I'll do anything you want..._ Sam thought lustfully, his heart racing because _omg! Gay, takememarkmefuckme_ and _yoursyourswanttobeonlyyours_ were the only thoughts running through Sam's head.

"Sammy." Dean said teasing, snapping his fingers, but not impatiently.

Sam shook his head at that name. HIS name. DEAN saying HIS name. He stuttered out, "R-Right...whipped cream f-for..." Sam trailed off as he stared at those lush pink and full lips before him, so enticing. He quickly looked away, because _damnit_ and frantically searched for it, almost running into the coffee machine, bruising his thigh carelessly.

"For my pie, Sammy." Dean finished in his gruff voice. "What else would I use it for?" He challenged, eyebrow raised.

 _Do NOT answer that._ "P-Pie...?" Sam replied hesitantly.

"You sure?" Dean asked teasingly, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"S-Sure. Here you go." Sam breathed out, handing the can of the cool whipped cream to the hunky businessman. _When did I actually grab this?!_

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said, and Sam ducked his head at the praise, a red tint crossing his ears and cheeks. He bit his lip, gaze never leaving the tiled floor.

 _Adorable._ Dean hummed. He headed back to his work piled booth, his insides feeling like goo. Sitting down, he immediately reached for his hot coffee, swallowing the still relatively warm liquid. He scooted back with a sigh, getting back to work. What he _really_ wanted to do was memorize and cherish every inch of Sam's body, in his own bed, trading sweet kisses, and stare into those chocolate eyes, just them in their own little world with nothing to bother them.

Soon.

But, for now, he settled with his laptop, papers, and emails.

Review? ;)

xoxo Marianne


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back! And I passed my exam! Eeeee! I'm offically certified for the state. I hope you guys enjoy this. I feel like this isn't getting enough feedback. Sigh. But, I'll keep going.

Warnings: None, really. Alcohol...swearing possibly.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Sam and Dean. No beta, all mistakes my own. :P

Chapter 3

"...it's this weekend! You have to be there, Sam!" Jo bellowed on, her arms flailing wildly about.

Apparently, there's a party this weekend.

Sam rolled his eyes, neatly lining the pies all in a row. "I need to study, Jo. Geez." He muttered out the lame excuse he always has given, his eyes concentrated on the sweet delicious desserts.

"No, what you _need_ to do is get _laid,_ Sam." Jo argued pentuantly. "Maybe then, if you got laid, you wouldn't seem so fucking irritable all time. Or a hermit."

Sam closed his eyes in frustration and humiliation. "I just haven't found the right guy." He mumbled sadly, and under his breath.

"Hiya Dean!"

Sam's eyes snapped open, and sure enough, Dean Smith stood before Sam, in all of his beautiful glory. _Fucking hell, how is he so damn perfect?!_

"Hey Jo." He nodded in reply, giving her his killer smile. "Apple pie today?"

"Of course!" Jo answered with a chuckle. "I'm sure Sam here will help ya out."

"Sammy." Dean's gaze fell upon the blushing taller man behind the counter. "And how are you today?"

"Good!" He replied quickly, then winced at the sudden outburst. _Wow, smooth, Sam. But, I really am good. Now that you're here._

Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just...good?"

Sam cleared his throat, and started again. "I'm awesome. Yes. Thank you. Yourself?"

"Also awesome." He grinned.

Sam laughed, and lowered his gaze, and it was music to Dean's ears. "How about your pie now, hmm?" Sam hurried to grab a menu as well, just in case Dean wanted more than just a sugary, but tasty, fruit pie.

"Sounds good."

Sam followed Dean patiently to his usual booth.

"So?! Are you going or what?!" Jo gritted out, following both men. She pulled her hair into a neat bun today.

"I don't _know._ Now isn't the time for this! Later!" Sam hissed impatiently, turning around and trying to wave her off.

"You suck!" Jo said, throwing a fit, and she stalked off.

"So...you don't know if you're attending a party? Sounds like fun to me." Dean piped up, already opening his laptop. He pressed the power button, turning it on, and pulled some manila files out of his breifcase. He set them down, rested his chin on his hand, and peered up at the college man, as he waited patiently for a reply.

"I..." Sam started. He took a deep breath, wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm not actually sure just yet. I need to study. I have an exam coming up..." He finished lamely.

"Hmm." Dean hummed.

"You should totaly go..." Jo whispered dramatically from behind Sam's right ear, eyeing Dean. "He's a hermit."

"Jo!" Sam scoffed, his face beet red. He bit his lip, now worried about what Dean would think.

"Ah, I get it. Same here. I don't get out enough. My Friday nights also consist of studying. Nothing wrong with that." Dean sympathized with a shrug.

"Great. Another thing you guys have in common." Jo deadpanned.

Sam released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _Good. Maybe we can be hermits together._

Dean laughed at Jo's comment. _Yeah, that's true._ "Could I please maybe get some coffee, Sammy?"

Sam gave the man a timid smile and nodded. "O-Of course. Anything else?" _Me? A date? To include dinner and movie, perhaps? You name it, it's yours._

"That's it for now, thank you." Dean grinned, and he proceeded to go back to his work.

Sam walked to the counter, turned on the coffee machine, and leaned back on the counter, his arms resting there comfortably. _He really is something else..._

"You're welcome. Yet _again._ " Jo murmured from beside him, organizing the items next to the coffee machine. She sighed. "Just...give him a chance. Go to this party," she suggested with a shrug, "and spend time with him. I _know_ for a fact that he likes you, Sam. Don't question, just...go with the flow."

Sam listened to his friend, and gave her a small smile. He felt so much lo- _comapssion_ for this man, and has for quite some time now. Ever since that first day, as Dean Smith walked in, whistling that well-known tune. Sam's been working steadily for Anna Miller's for about 4 months now. He thinks it's ok; it certainly helps with his neccessities. He resides with Jo's other half, Matthew Thorne. Matt likes to "host" alot of weekend parties (Sam doesn't usualy attend. He can be found in the library, after hours, his head shoved in the books, trying to complete and turn his homework in on time.) And Sam knows this because sometimes he'll come back in the wee hours of the morning, brain-fried, only to walk into his dorm to find empty pizza boxes and beer cans strewn about. Not to mention the smell of pot, or a random couple sleeping (clothed, thank god!) soundly, wrapped up in each other's arms on his couch. No telling what ELSE happens on that couch. Sam winces just thinking about it. He's used to it by now. But...to actually GO to his first one? He's a little anxious, to be honest. He doesn't really socialize that much, hence why he thinks he's pretty much awkward and clumsy in front of Dean. That, and it's...DEAN. But, if he does go, there's a first time for everything.

And especially if this first time involves one hunky lawyer he's been drooling over _forever._

He wants alot of firsts with Dean Smith.

However that may happen.

xxxS&Dxxx

"Hi baby," Matthew cooed as Jo walked in with Sam. He wrapped his arms around her, not giving her a chance to set her purse down.

She hummed in contentment, nuzzling his neck.

Sam sighed, and side-stepped the lovey-dovey couple. _I want a love like that. Maybe one day._

Matt and Jo entered the kitchen and they all sat down around the small round table.

"So, hit me." Matt started, leaning back in his chair, and popping a piece of gum in his mouth.

"Gladly." Sam deadpanned.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Ideas for this weekend's party? Anyone? Bueller?" He joked.

Jo giggled, checking her phone. "Babe, just...you know," she gestured offhandedly, eyes never leaving the expensive Iphone, "do what you normally do."

"Yeah, I agree." Sam rushed to say.

"Seriously?" Matt deadpanned. "You guys suck."

"Duh." Jo teased her boyfriend.

"Guys, I do not need to know the details of your sex life." Sam mumbled out, picking at his jeans.

"See...now if you got laid, this wouldn't _be_ an issue..." Jo pressed.

" _Anyways_ ," Sam said getting back to point, "why should now be any different? Just...I dunno, do your normal, whatever it is you guys do."

"Because! Dude! Isn't your loverboy going? And it's your first one, man!" Matt stated excitedly, a fist banging on the table for dramatic effect.

Sam blushed, mumbling, "He's not my loverboy..."

"Yet..." Jo finished with a smirk.

Sam replied, "You guys are so ridiculous."

"Sam, honestly." Jo started, setting her phone down and folding her hands on the table. "What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

Sam stared at her a bit, contemplating this. He nibbled on the inside of his cheek. Looking down into his lap, frowning, and answering lamely, "Well, I'm...me." As if _that_ was a reason why.

"You...? I-I don't understand." Jo prodded.

"I'm just me. Tall and lanky and boring and wei-" Sam rambled off, berating himself with flailing arms.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Jo reprimanded, holding up a finger, lips pressed into a thin line. "Stop putting yourself down like that. Yeah, ok. You're you. And you know what I see?"

Sam swallowed.

"I see a kind smart man, so eager to learn, and who cares about his friends. I see compassion and a good person. You're funny _and_ fun to be around."

Matt snapped his fingers. "This is why I love you baby. Preach."

Jo smiled, giving a small bow. "Thank you, sweetie. I aim to please."

Sam smiled at her, his insides feeling fuzzy and warm at her kind words. "Thanks, Jo. That means alot."

"You are going to that party, no ifs, ands, or buts. Let's start planning."

Matt grinned wide, and leaped up to grab some paper and a pen, ready to list and plan necessary ideas and items.

Short, but it's something. Review? :3

Xoxox Marianne


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Masturbation, swearing, some smut

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or Jo. :P No beta, all mistakes my own.

Chapter 4

Dean sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. After taking another swig of his beer, finally finishing it, he stood up to stretch his arms. _Paperwork can wait for a few. I can't friggin concentrate anyway..._ He headed upstairs to his room to take care of his...issue he's had now for a little over half an hour. He wasn't getting anywhere, his mind seemed to drift back to a certain long chestnut hair and brown eyed man, hence said his former...issue.

Opening the door, he headed straight towards his unmade bed, pulling back the sheets and duvet the rest of the way. He got comfortable and laid down, his hand immediately shoving its way under his boxers.

Wriggling his hips, he slipped both off in one go and laid his head back against his pillow. He slid his shirt up, and thought of the sexy college boy, with his pink lips waiting to be kissed, his long lean legs that seem to go on for miles, his hair, which Dean definitely would have to run his fingers through _just_ to see how soft it really is, and of course, those eyes he gets lost in. He lazily stroked his cock and a small grunt left his mouth, thinking of Sam. Some days, they are a mix of blues and greens, whereas other days, they seem to be chocolate colored orbs. He continued to pump his hard cock faster, every now and then his thumb digging into the slit, spreading pre-come and elicting a moan from deep within his chest. He thought of pressing a desperately whining Sammy up against his tiled shower, thrusting into his hot tight and pert ass, whispering filthy words in his ear, as Sam mewled, clenching hard around his dick, and splattering his cum on the white walls. _Yes..Sammy, god the sounds you make just for me, so sexy, so beautiful like this..._ Dean thought with a muffled growl, his head thrown back, his back arched in pleasure, as his body tensed and hot spurts of cum painted his stomach, a broken plea of Sam's name on his lips as he came down from his orgasmic high. "Sammy...fuck.."

 _Soon,_ Dean thought hopefully, trying to slow down his racing heart.

xxxS&Dxxx

Monday morning, a sleepy Sam rested his chin comfortably on his palm, waiting for his instructor to arrive with today's lesson. He smiled, dreamily staring off into space, only one special man on his mind.

"Sam." Jo said, slamming her books on her desk on purpose, snapping a startled Sam from his lustful thoughts. "Mornin'." She grinned, quite proud of herself as she sat down next to him.

He scowled. "Jo."

"Why the frown?" She asked, but already knowing.

He just grunted in response.

"H-Hey Sam."

Sam looked up, his gaze falling on Scott's? Tyler's? Or was it Brian's? uneasy face.

"Hey, what's up." Sam smiled politely, shifting in his seat.

"So there's a party this weekend? You going?" The guy asked nervously, shuffling his feet, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, why?"

 _You're so oblivious, Sam, god...He likes you..._ Jo scoffed from beside him.

"Really?" his blue eyes snapped up to look at Sam. "G-Great! So..I was wondering if ou'd want to go with me? We could go toget-"

"He isn't interested. He's got a date." Jo deadpanned from beside them, absentmindingly filing her nails in boredom, it seemed.

"O-Oh." The guy muttered, visibly shrinking in on himself, and his face fell.

"Jo..." Sam pressed, upset at the face that she spoke for him.

"Dean." Was all she said.

"R-Right. She's right. Dean, yes. Him. He's my date." He tried to answer smoothly, and _fuckingshitdamnit_ how could he forget Dean?! "Sorry, man."

"Right, ok, then." Tall guy said in a displeased tone, and he sauntered off.

"Bye now, loser." Jo whispered rudely, waving her fingers.

Sam slumped, ashamed. "I c-can't believe I missed that..." He pouted, and crossed his arms across his bulk chest.

"It's ok. I forgive you." Jo stated sweetly, patting his arm in reassurance. "I gotta look out for my boys. Sean. Or...hmm..Dam?"

"Huh?" He stared at her.

"Oh nothing. It's just your ship name...Wesmith...Smisson?" She continued to mumble to herself.

"S-Ship name?"

"Yeah. I ship you both. It's Sam, you, smooshed," and at this she dramatically clasped her fists together, "and, Dean, like this."

"I'd like to smoosh against him sometime..." Sam said shamelessly under his breath, his face flaming as he shifted in his seat.

"I'll tell him you said that!" Jo said cheerfully, clapping her hands.

"Wait! No! I didn't mean it _that_ way!" He protested.

"Of course you did, Sam! It is ok to want things!" She argued to the beet red student.

"Let's start, class." The instructor boomed, rushing in the large classroom, and placed his briefcase on his desk. "Today's lesson is Love."

Sam gulped. _Shit._

xxxS&Dxxx

After learning about love and the emotions of the brain, Sam felt he was more into a cluster fuck than before. All he thought about was a particluar sexy and smart lawyer. _Do I love him? I barely KNOW him. I do feel SOMETHING. Lust? Probably. Ok, fine. Definitely. Attraction? Check. Love?_ Sam pondered over and over in his mind as he gathered his belongings, zipping his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Geez, Sam, if you think any harder, your head will explode." Jo deadpanned, drapping her shoulder bag across her chest comfortably.

"Hmmm?" Sam hummed. "'M not thinking..." He fibbed as he trailed behind her, going down the stairs.

"Dean?"

"I _was not_ thinking about Dean." Sam rushed out, lying again.

"No! Look! Dean's here!" Jo hissed quietly, grabbing Sam's arm, pinching his skin with her red nails.

He winced in pain. "Huh?" His head snapped up, and, sure enough, Dean fucking Smith stood at the door, looking as flawless as ever. His eyes scanned the room, like he was looking for someone in particular. He cleared his throat and set his breifcase down to fix his tie.

"Who is he here for?!" Jo whispered. "Oh my GOD, what if he's here for YOU?!" She said giddily.

His eyes landed on Sam's and for a moment, time stood still. Sam swallowed as he saw Dean's smile. His heart beat wildly in his chest. _What if he IS here for me? God, he looks handsome as ever._ He thought, his hazel eyes raking over the older man in appreciation.

"Dean! Hey, how are you?"

Sam's head snapped at that voice, out of his trance, and he saw the professor walking over to chat to Dean. His shoulders slumped in defeat. _That's what you get for wishful thinking...Damn it._

"Sam, I'm-"" Jo started to protest, noticing her friend's crestfallen face.

"Don't." He barked out. "Let's just go to work." He mumbled out, clearly depressed. _Work. Great. Dean'll be there..._ He tensed his jaw, and continued to head downstairs, towards the door, purposely avoiding Dean. He felt sick, his jealous nature kicking in, _but omg I don't usually GET jealous what the fuck is WRONG with me,_ upsetting his stomach. _And to think I actually HAD a chance..._ He scoffed with a worried Jo Harvelle trailing behind him.

"Sam! Wait! You're going to fast!" She gritted out, trying to keep up with the taller man and his octopus legs.

"Sammy."

Sam immediately halted at that tone.

 _Dean. Fuck._

He turned to see Dean looking at him in concern.

"Dean! H-Hi! What are you doing here?" Jo asked cheerfully.

 _Yeah, why ARE you here? Definitely not for me._ Sam thought hastily. He wrapped his arms protectively around his torso, suddenly feeling small, embarrassed, and just fucking wishing the god damn floor would open up right about now, swallowing him whole, never to be seen again, putting him out of his misery, indeed.

"See you soon, Dean." The professor said, giving Dean a friendly smile and a pat on the back.

Again, Sam gritted his teeth, his glare at the teacher deadly.

"Yepp, have a good day, Tom." Dean replied with a grin.

 _That smile should only be for me._ Sam thought selfish.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at Sam's obvious distressed face. _Why is he giving his teacher a death glare?_ "Jo. Sammy. How've you guys been?"

Sam snapped his eyes back to Dean, and he automatically relaxed his entire body, his shoulders definitely less tense.

"We're ok. Matt and I have been planning the party. You still coming, right, Dean?" Jo questioned.

"I wouldn't miss it." He answered lowly, his gaze never leaving Sam's face. "You going, Sammy?"

Sam gulped. He felt hot, and said, "Mmmhmm."

From behind them, a huff could be heard, and they turned to see that guy that's oh-so-interested in Sam giving Dean a dirty look. " _You're_ Dean? Figures..." He muttered under his breath as he walked away with a scowl.

"Problem?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowed at the student.

"Nope. I'll see you later, Sam." He nodded leaving.

"Yepp." Sam nodded.

Dean stared at the offensive guy with a displeased face until he heard the door shut.

"Dean, w-what are you doing here?" Sam asked outright, his arms folding across his cgest protectively again. He was afraid of the answer, to be honest. He did NOT want Dean to be here for his snooty professor.

"Well, Jo here," He started, pointing to a deer-caught-in-headlights-look on Jo's face, "told me you guys take classes here...so uhm I figured I could take you to work? Give you a ride?" He questioned more than stated, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam's hazel eyes widened in surprise, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. _Oh my god..._ "Sure." He squeaked out.

"Ok! Great! you ready to go then?" Dean asked, with a genuiene smile and picking up his breifcase.

Sam frantically nodded his head and his eyes turned to find a smirking Jo, and he hurried to follow the handsome wealthy man, his face tomato red.

"You're welcome, _yet again!"_ Jo chuckled, shoving him with a delivish grin.

 _Thank you indeed, Jo!_ Sam thought, internally freaking out.

Reviews make me happy. :P

Marianne xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This update is for Sarah. :* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No beta, all mistakes my own. I do not own Dean or Sam, it's so sad. :P

Warnings: smut, swearing, some talk of sexual situations

Chapter 5

Dean parked his car and peered up at the sky. "Hmm, looks like it's going to rain today."

Sam swallowed, his eyes never leaving the beautiful profile of one Dean Smith. _He's so perfect._

"What are you thinking about over there, Sammy?" Dean questioned, his voice teasingly low.

"N-Nothing." Sam fibbed, his heart racing.

Dean turned to face him, his emerald eyes searching Sam's nervous expression. He knew Sam was lying, he was not convinced. "Really? Nothing?"

Sam bit his lip, and Dean's eyes followed the movement. Sam's face turned crimson, knowing he was caught fibbing. "Iwasthinkingaboutyou." He rushed out.

Dean caught that jumble of a mess, and quirked an eyebrow. "Me?"

Sam nodded hard. "I always do."

"Why?"

Sam stared into Dean's dark eyes, breathing out shamelessly, "I think you're perfect."

Dean smirked. "Sam? Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Yes!" He answered _too_ quickly.

"Great. How does tomorrow night sound? You can come over, and I'll make us something nice for dinner, candles, the whole deal. How does that sound? 7:00 pm?" Dean said smoothly.

"W-Wow, sure, anything is fine…." Sam stuttered out, in shock, unable to _breathe,_ because Dean Fucking Smith just asked him out! _He's a romantic! Candles and he'll probably play some slow music...we can dance…._

"Breathe Sammy." Dean ordered playfully.

Sam released a breath he didn't know he was holding for quite some time now.

Licking his lips, he scooted closer to the student. He wrapped his arm around Sam's back comfortably, his eyes travelling up and down the younger man's body. "You're so adorable." He muttered, his other hand cupping Sam's face.

They were so close, Sam was sure Dean could hear the beating of his heart. Hot breaths fanned across his lips and his cheeks, and Dean pressed his lips firmly to Sam's. Sam whimpered pitifully, letting the older man take control. Dean's lips slid against Sam's smoothly, fitting together _perfectly_ , like they're fucking soulmates.

Dean groaned, his hand sliding up Sam's thigh, and Sam moved closer into the touch, as if they weren't already close enough, Jesus. "So perfect for me, Sammy...and you're all mine…" Dean whispered hotly against Sam's wet, pink and kiss-swollen lips.

Sam's eyes were still closed, as he replied quietly, "Y-Yours?"

"Yes, you're mine now." Dean murmured. "Open your eyes. Let me see you."

Sam obliged, and opened his eyes immediately, intoxicated by Dean's touch, smell, taste, everything.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have so much fun with you, baby." Dean said decidedly in a sexy voice, before he kissed Sam's desperate plea of _please yes Dean!_ With his own lips.

xxxS&Dxxx

Sam walked in the diner 5 minutes later licking his lips, the taste of Dean lingering, and his deep voice in his ear, still fresh in his mind. Smiling bashfully, he headed for the bathroom to change into his uniform. He opened the door, immediately finding an empty stall. His cock was still hard from what had happened in the car. After slipping on his shirt, he smoothed it out, and his hand pressed against his bugle. Trying so hard to suppress a moan, he closed his eyes tightly, and his head hit the back of the stall with a _thump!_ "D-Dean…unfg, shit…." He cursed, biting his lip. _I'll have to take care of that later…_

"Sammy?"

His eyes snapped opened to the sound of his Dean's (wait, what?!) voice echoing in the otherwise quiet bathroom. "B-Be right out…"

"You ok?" He asked worriedly, a small tap on the door.

A whimper. Then, "S-Sure."

Dean leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "I don't like that guy in your class. I don't like the way he looks at you…" He mumbled the last part quietly, his shoe scuffing the floor in anger.

"S-Scott? Oh, uhm, he's cool…I guess." _Boner gone now. Thank god._

"He's cool? You guess?"

Silence.

Sam swallowed, noticing tension in the bathroom. He smoothed out his clothes, before unclocking his stall.

Stepping aside, Dean's eyes trailed appreciatively over the student. "You look good. As usual."

Sam bit his lower lip and blushed under Dean's lustful gaze. His own eyes raked over Dean's expensive suit, and he nodded. "You always look good, Dean."

Dean smirked. "You're one to talk, Sammy."

Sam shivered at the nickname, and he mentally cursed.

Dean raised an eyebrow, now knowing what saying that does to Sam. He stored this away for future use. He turned serious. "I still don't like Scott."

Sam's insides felt warm under Dean's protective gaze _and_ tone.

"W-Why?" He mumbled with a shrug, and walked to the sink to wash his hands.

" _I_ should be the only one to look at you that way." He said gruffly, standing slightly behind the taller man, pressing forward.

"In w-what way?"

Dean paused.

"Like I want to devour and mark this perfect body of mine." He muttered lowly, his hands now resting on Sam's hipbones.

Sam groaned, and pushed his ass backward in need. "F-Fuck…"

"Maybe later. You need to get to work." He replied, standing on his tiptoes to kiss behind Sam's left ear. "And I have work to do. I'll talk to you later?" He whispered hotly, possessively biting Sam's lobe, his teeth grazing the now tender flesh.

Sam mewled, continuing to push his ass back into Dean's hard dick, but nodded frantically, nonetheless.

Dean hummed, and left with a smirk, and as the the door gently shut, Sam groaned when he looked down to see that his aching boner, was indeed, back.

 _Fuck, I'm so screwed._

A/N: I knooooow. It's so damn short, I'm sorry. Better than nothing though, right? Reviews make me happy. :D

Marianne xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Aaand THIS update is for Sarah, Joyce, AND Izzy. Love you all! :* Enjoy! No beta, all mistakes my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dean or Sam, ugh.

Warnings: swearing, smut

Chapter 6

"I can't believe this is happening..." Sam mumbled to himself, in a daze, as he rearranged the pies for the umpteenth time now.

"Believe it. I _told_ you I gotta look out for my boys." Jo stated, blunt.

"But...you don't understand...he's so _dreamy..._ so beautiful...and all _mine. Fuck!_ " He answered with a shy smile on his face.

"Language, Sam." Jo reprimanded. She continued, "Anyhoodles, that's great. I'm really happy for you. Listen, I'm gonna go ahead and take my break," she started, and removed her apron, "you got this? Ok, good." She didn't even wait for his response.

"Sure, sure." Sam said dismissively, his eyes lingering for far too long on a determined Dean Smith, quietly rummaging through his paperwork. He bit his lower lip in concentration, and Sam blushed at the thought of their heated first kiss in the lawyer's Impala, and moaned loudly before quickly turning around, trying to stay busy to distract himself.

 _Do not get distracted...but, I really want to bite that lip..._ he thought lustfully, his head thrown back, trying to get some fucking _air,_ because _damn_ it got way too hot and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. He panted, subtly adjusting his collar, trying to loosen it for some _air,_ damn it. He took a deep breath, his eys closed, and tried to regain his composure. "I can't believe this is happening..." He repeated.

"I can."

Sam jumped at that Voice. That glorified sex voice of one Dean Smith, and he turned around slowly, swallowing. "H-Hey, Dean." His eyes immediately fell on Dean's pink plush, and not to mention, porn-star-made-for-cock-sucking lips.

Dean recognised this, and asked, "Whatcha thinkin' about, hmmm?" He set his breifcase down, and leaned across the counter, an enticing look on his face. "Please. Enlighten me."

"HowmuchIreallywanttobitethatlip."

Dean caught the nervous jumble of words that so bravely spilled from the beet red waiter's mouth, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath, his face still heated up at his rather truthful intentions.

"Like that one time you said 'I'd like to smoosh against him sometime!'?" Jo blurted out from _right_ next to him, and oh fucking JOY, what a grand time for the perky blonde to intrude on their heated (ha!) discussion.

Great.

"Jo." Dean acknowledged her, his emeralds never leaving chocolate ones.

"Hiya Dean!" She chriped, unphased by Sam's now sweaty face. "Sam. Hey. Lookie that, I'm back from my break."

"I can see that." He gritted out.

"So...smoosh against me, huh?" Dean playfully wriggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah! So, I was explaining to Sam here," she started cheerfully, gesturing to Sam, who was oh so desperately trying to clear his throat to refrain from this embarrassment, "that you both are my boys. And, hello, I need to look out for yall. So, explaining the ship names to him, i.e. Sean or Dam," she paused, smooshing her fists dramtically together _again,_ "is you, Dean, smooshed together with him, Sam.. I haven't decided yet, though...then there's Wesmith or Smisson..." She jabbered on carelessly, her index finger tapping her chin as she pondered this, apparently, significant situation.

Meanwhile, Sam felt naseous, and his palms began to sweat, because, _ohmygod,_ Dean and Jo were talking about _their_ ship names, or being smooshed together, or whatever, like it's the fucking weather!

"I personally do not like Sean. Makes me think of another guy here with Sam. And that just won't cut it." He chipped in, his eyes dangerously darkening as they landed on Sam's shivering body. "Right, Sammy?"

"Oh yeah, oh so right..." He breathed out, unabashedly.

Dean licked his lips again, on purpose to tease the younger man, and then proceeded. "I _could_ go for Dam, because _Dam,_ " He growled the last part out while gesturing to Sam.

Jo muttered out, "Right? Yes, yes you may be onto something, Dean..."

Sam choked on his own tongue.

"BUT, I really don't like that one, either. It just doesn't stick, ya know?" He frowned in dismay.

"Hmmm, well I could keep thinking about it..." Jo suggested with a shrug.

"Why not just Dean and Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam pouted, "B-But, I really wanted to b-be smooshed together with you, Dean."

Silence.

 _Uh oh, shit! Smooth Sam._

 _Well fuck, Sammy...soon._ Dean thought, his pants tightening uncomfortably.

Jo burst out laughing.

Sam blushed a crimson, deep crimson, and he stuttered out, "I-I meant the s-ship names, guys..."

Dean leaned forward, resting on his arms on the counter, as he invaded Sam's person bubble.

Who needs person space anyway, right? Pssh, overrated.

"I can make that happen soon enough." He whispered hotly, his breath fanning over Sam's pouty, yet adorable lips.

Sam gulped, confidently adjusting his bluge in front of the sexy wealthy man. "I look forward to it, Dean."

Dean hummed appreciatively as his eyes narrowed to Sam's crotch.

"You guys need to just get laid." Jo sighed.

Sam scoffed.

Dean hummed again.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Sam repeated to no one in particular.

"Sammy." Dean said lowly, a finger placed underneath the taller man's chin, raising his cute face so he could look into those gorgeous eyes before him.

"Y-Yes?" He whispered breathlessly, his heart racing.

Dean backed up, and took out a piece of gum, popping it into his mouth. "Believe it baby." He winked, and smirking, he gathered his belongings and left.

"Fuck."

"Dayum, my boys are HOT." Jo murmured, staring at the door Dean just left through, in a hurry, only moments before.

 _Could this day get any better?!_ Sam thought, his stomach flipping with butterflies, as he stared at Dean outside, getting into his car.

"Sam..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey."

"Mmmhm, totally listening." _Totally not staring at Dean on the phone in his car, ugh. Beautiful..._

A snap of Jo's fingers brought Sam back from his trance. "It's slow. No customers. You should go."

"Wait, what?"

An eyeroll. "Sam, _go._ Go get dinner with Dean, or something. I've got this. Stephanie is here, too."

"Really?! Yes!" Sam grinned so wide, he thought his face would stick permanently. He took off his apron, hanging it up, an grabbed his bag. "Thank you, Jo!" He shouted happily, running through the doors leading outside. He stopped abruptly when he saw Dean still on his phone.

Sam swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. He clutched his bag up higher onto his shoulder, and proceeded to Mr. Hottie's car.

As Dean hung up, he saw Sam, and he immediately rolled down his window.

"H-Hi." Sam whispered breathlessly yet again.

"Sammy. Hey. What are you doing?" Dean quiered, his head cocked to the side.

"Depends."

"On?"

"You, Dean." He stated bravely.

"Get in." He instructed.

Sam got in, slamming the door, and he set his bag down carefully in the back seat. Turning to face Dean, he smiled. "Hi."

Dean stayed silent, taking in Sam's rosy cheeks, loving his debauched look, and wide toothy grin. He leaned forward, pressing his plush lips to swallow Sam's moan, growling possessively under his breath, as their lips slid together perfectly. Sam whimpered, scooting closer, and Dean pulled him closer, his hand cradling the back of Sam's neck. He continued to pepper sweet kisses along Sam's long neck, up to his ear, his teeth teasingly biting the lobe, and back down to his defined collarbone. Sam closed his eyes, panting desperately. All he could smell, taste, feel, was Dean, Dean, _Dean._

"Sammy...so beautiful for me..." Dean grunted, a hand coming down to adjust his bulge.

"D-Dean, your place?" Sam pleaded pitifully.

Dean stopped, and really looked at Sammy. Turning on the car, he sped away, so excited to start his date with his Sammy earlier than expected.

He was _totally_ fine with that...

Hope you enjoyed! :*

Marianne xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hiya guys. It's gonna be a while before I get to update, so. I'm moving to Texas next week. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. It's a damn short update, but it's better than nothing, right? :( In the meantime, enjoy! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam, Dean, or Jo. No beta, all mistakes my own.

Warnings: fluff...mentions of alcohol. Swearing.

Chapter 7

As Dean pulled up to his place, Sam's nerves were shot. He didn't really know just what to expect tonight.

Dean turned off his car and smiled. "C'mon, I plan on cooking." He grabbed his things and got out.

Sam reached back to grab his backpack and when he turned to get out, Dean was already opening the passenger door, waiting patiently for his date to get out.

 _Such a true gentleman._ "Thank you, Dean."

Dean nodded as Sam exited the Impala, heading towards Dean's apartment complex. "Hmm, so I was thinking just ordering up a pizza, instead of cooking. I just don't feel like it. Would that be alright with you, Sammy?"

 _Anything is fine with you, Dean._ "That's fine." Sam nodded in agreement, his stomach automatically grumbling at the mention of deliciousness greasy pizza.

Dean chuckled upon hearing Sam's now hungry stomach. As Dean opened the door to the complex, Sam followed the businessman inside and to the elevator.

"I live on the second floor. It's not much, but it's home for now." Dean stated with a shrug as the elevator doors opened.

"T-Thanks for inviting me over...for y-you know, uh, pizza and stuff." Sam mumbled out nervously in the otherwise quiet elevator.

"And stuff?" Dean asked with a smirk, his eyebrow raised.

Sam just nodded. At this point, he couldn't trust himself and his _stupid mouth_ that has no filter whatsoever around Dean Smith. He didn't want to embarrass himself even more.

The elevators dinged, signaling that they had stopped at the second floor, and when the doors opened, the elder mumbled out, "This way."

Sam hoisted his bag up higher onto his shoulder, his palms sweaty and heart racing as he followed his Dean. (Wait. There it is again, oops?)

Dean hummed as he stopped presumably in front of his place, fishing his keys out to unlock the door. "Don't laugh at my unwillingness to keep a simle house clean."

 _I'd never laugh at you._ "I w-would never laugh..." He started.

"Joke, Sammy. Relax." Dean teased. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Sam swallowed as Dean opened the door (apartment number 203, he noted), and Dean yawned, removing his suit jacket, setting it neatly on the back of the chair in the kitchen.

Dean headed for the fridge. "Beer? Water?"

Sam stepped inside, dropping his bag next tio the side table in the foyer. "Sure." He answered vaguely, his eyes taking in _ohmygod_ Dean Smith's home.

Dean appeared in front of the taller man. "Didn't quite catch that."

"I'll have what you're having." He tried again, trying to supress a shiver as Dean's eyes raked over him.

"What? A tall, handsome brunette with adorable dimples?" Dean said playfully licking his lips.

Sam choked.

"Oh,wait, wait. You meant a drink. Ok." He simply stated, and retreated back to the kitchen, smirking one last time over his shoulder at a tomato red Sam.

 _Tease!_ Sam pouted. He sighed and walked into the living room, taking in a cherry wood bookshelf settled off to the left of his tv stand. He noticed it was piled with movies-ranging from dvds to blu-rays, and books, too. Encyclopedias and other classic novels lined the shelves neatly, not so much dust to be seen. _He's not too bad on keeping a tidy house..._ "Wow. You have soooo many books."

"You could borrow any of them, anytime you'd like." He replied in his ddeep gruff voice right behind Sam.

Sam jumped, and his cock gave an interesting twitch at That Voice. Turning around slowly, his eyes found those familiar breathtakingly gorgeous emeralds, soley fixated on Sam's flushed cheeks. "Any of them? Seriously?"

"Seriosuly." Dean reassured.

"How are you even _real?!"_ Sam breathed out.

Silence.

 _Shit! Fucking word vomit!_ Sam berated himself, blushing beet red, and he immediately slapped his hand over his offending mouth.

"Oh, no no. Don't do that, Sammy." Dean rushed out, removing Sam's hand, gently lowering it. He intertwined their fingers and he continued. "I prefer to see this beautiful mouth. Never be embarrassed of how you feel."

"B-But...word vomit..." Sam tried to explain, but unsuccessfully.

"Word vomit?" Dean asked, amused.

Sam bit his lip as he watched Dean's perfect plump lips move. He squeezed Dean's hand tightly around his own, loving the warm touch, Dean's touch.

Dean licked his lips when his eyes followed Sam's teeth playfully worrying his own need-to-be-kissed-like-right-NOW lips. He led them to his maroon couch, holding onto Sam's hand the entire way.

They both sat comfortably against plush and soft pillows.

"So I ordered us a meat lovers. It should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Ok." Sam smiled.

"Movie?" Dean offered, kissing Sam's knuckles.

"Sure." He answered, his hand tingling from where those lips just kissed his flesh.

Dean got up to head over to his collection. "Any specific one you like?"

Sam pouted, his arms folded defiantly across his broad chest. _I already miss his fucking hand._ "Doesn't matter, I wouldn't be watching it anyway. I'd watch _you."_ He muttered under his breath petulantly.

"I'm sorry?"

Sam stilled. _Fucking shit!_ "I-I said, uhm, anything is fine. Whatever you want." He squeaked out, face red.

Dean nodded and put in Suicide Squad. He headed over to the couch, and paused when he noticed Sam's seemingly distraught body language. He sat down next to his troubled date. "What's wrong, Sammy?" _Don't frown._

"You let go of my hand."

Dean blinked. "Well, yes..." He grinned at Sam's adorableness, seeing a pout instead of those dimples he loves so much he'd thought about tracing the lines of Sam's beautiful skin. "Sam, look at me."

Sam obliged.

"I had to put in a movie, silly." He explained with an amused shake of his head. He immediately grabbed Sam's hand again, already feeling the younger visibly relax.

"R-Right. Of course, I knew that." He replied, nonchalant.

"Besides, it's not like we can _permanently_ stay intertwined, Sammy." Dean explained as the movie started.

"Why not?" Sam whined.

Dean giggled, leaned over, and pressed his lips to Sam's frown.

A/N: Review? Short, but sweet. It's better than nothing. I love you all. Thank you for the feedback. Until next time...hopefully soon! :*

Marianne xoxo


End file.
